Changes
by calleen
Summary: Hermione has changed over the summer and to some people its not for the better. In her time of great stress she finds reassurance in the arms of someone she least expects changed to R for Drug use and profanity and for later chappies
1. The New Hermione

A/N: Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. The only things I own are the computer I'm typing this on and a few of the characters you have never seen before.  
  
A/N: Heya everyone. I'm a little new to the writing world and this is my first fic. I hope you all like it.  
  
Chapter 1 The new Hermione  
  
Hermione slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon and the early morning rays spilled through her window to fill her room with a soft, pale light. There was only two weeks left of summer holiday before she had to catch the train back to Hogwarts and Hermione had changed quite a bit over the summer months.  
Her hair that had once been bushy and uncontrollable now fell in soft waves down to the small of her back and shined when the light hit it. She had grown a few inches and her figure had grown into something more womanly. Something she was actually rather proud of.  
Her honey colored eyes glistened in the morning-light, as she looked herself over in the mirror. She picked up her brush and sat down on the stool in front of her vanity. She slowly brushed the tangles out of her hair before setting the brush down to begin applying her daily make-up. (A little lipstick, eye shadow, and eyeliner, simple yet refined.)  
She stood up and walked to her closet to pick out her wardrobe for the day. She chose a black form-fitting tank top that had silver writing on it saying I want you.to go away, and a pair of blue jean shorts. She quickly slipped them on and started toward the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
"Morning mother. Morning daddy." Hermione said with a smile as she entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
"Good morning Hermione." Her mother said as she set a plate of food in front of Hermione. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Very well thank you." Hermione said quickly before hastily eating her breakfast.  
"Why the hurry?" Her father asked with a laugh. He found her new eating habits rather amusing.  
"I'm supposed to meet Sam at the mall."  
"Oh." Her mother said her face slightly annoyed. "And when were you planning on tell us this? I do believe you still have some homework to do for school."  
"School doesn't start for another two weeks mom." Hermione complained. "Please can I go? It's just to the mall. It's not like I go there every day. Please." She turned to her father and gave him her most innocent smile.  
"Alright." He said and Hermione turned to grin at her mother. For some reason she and her mom hadn't gotten along very well since the second week into break. They never seemed to agree anymore. Hermione was about to start her seventh and final year at Hogwarts and she had decided long ago that she was going to actually enjoy her vacation for once.  
Hermione stood from the table and leaned forward to give her father a kiss on the cheek. "Bye daddy." She said with a smile. She turned and started walking from the room and call over her shoulder, "I'll be home later mom."  
  
A/N: That's it for chapter one everyone. I hope you guys don't mind the new Hermione way too much. I rather like her new character. Anyway. Please review for me. And I'll post more soon. I promise. 


	2. Party Plans

A/N: Thank you to Kaydera my beta-reader for helping me out by the way. I believe I forgot to mention that before. Plus I have a warning for you. There is reference to drug use in this chapter. Don't worry though its not that bad I promise.  
  
Kath14: Thank you so much for your review it means so much to me. I just hope you still like my story after the next two chapters. I wouldn't normally put them in there but they're kinda important to the story. If you don't like the type of things that are in em please bear with me. And sure I'll gladly read yours. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Chapter two Party Plans  
  
"Hey Sam!" Hermione exclaimed as she approached the mall where another girl was sitting just outside.  
"Hey gurl." Sam said. "I was startin to wonder if you were gonna show or not." Sam had dark brown hair with blond highlights and light blue eyes. She was a year older than Hermione. She wore a tight red shirt that was cut low enough that it exposed the lacing of her black bra and a pair of black hip-hugging jeans. She stood up and walked over to Hermione so that they could walk into the mall together.  
"So did the bitch give ya any problems?" Sam said as they entered.  
"Not really. She tried to but I got my dad to say I could go." Hermione replied with a smile. They were, of course, talking about Hermione's mother. Hermione prided herself on being able to get her father to give in to whatever she wanted.  
"Well that's good. At least you got one cool parent."  
"Yea but I'd rather have two."  
"We can't all be that lucky girl. Hey Joe!" Sam yelled as they approached a small group of people. A tall blond hair boy turned at the sound of his name. He smiled at them as they approached. He wore a blue wife-beater shirt underneath of a red and blue striped white button down over shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans that were held up with a belt but looked as though they were still about to fall off. Hermione recognized him as kid in her year at school. He was in Slytherin and close friends with Draco Malfoy. One of her worst enemies. She inwardly cringed but walked over to him anyway.  
"Heya girls. What are two lovely ladies such as yourselves doing here without an escort."? He said with a smile that captivated Hermione and she shyly smiled in return.  
"We're shopping what else would we be doing stupid." Sam said resting her hands on her hips.  
"Sounds fun." He looked over at Hermione and said, "Don't I know you?"  
"Possibly of me but not really no." Hermione said with a grin.  
"Right. You go to my school don't you. You're Potter's friend."  
"Yea. So."  
"Hey that's your choice doll. I ain't gonna change your mind for ya." He turned and looked back and forth between the two girls and said, "There's a party at my house tomorrow night. You two interested in goin?"  
"Who all's gonna be there?" Sam asked.  
"Only the people I invite and that means they're worth chillin with."  
"Is there gonna be any fun there?"  
"Well yea. It ain't a party without drinks and I got some good shit for us if ya get what I mean gurl."  
"Really?" Sam said her face brightening slightly. "Yea. We'll be there won't we gurl?" she said turning to Hermione.  
"Sure. Sounds fun." Hermione said. Sam and Joe went back to talking and Hermione looked over at her friend curiously wondering what exactly they had been talking about. She had an idea but she hadn't known that her new friend was into that sort of thing.  
"Well hey we'd better go." Sam said and she turned and lead Hermione away. "C'ya tomorrow guys." She called back over her shoulder.  
"You actually do that shit?" Hermione asked as they walked through the Mall.  
"Yea. Why you got a problem with that?" Sam looked at her curiously. "It ain't like you gotta do it or nothing. Just come with me and have a few drinks aight. You ain't gotta do nothin' else. I swear."  
"Alright I'll come. But I refuse to do that shit."  
"Alright. Calm down gurl. I know if you did it you'd be struck. You got the bitch at home remember."  
"Yea."  
They walked on glancing into store windows and laughing and whispering when someone walked by who caught their attention or interested them.  
  
A/N: See that wasn't that bad was it? I hope you liked it. I mean I know it's not great just yet but it will get better I promise. How'd ya like the way they talked. That's how my friends and I talk to each other. In fact Joe and Sam are based on friends of mine.. Anyway REVIEW PLZ!! 


	3. The Party

A/N: A special thanks to my reviewers.  
  
Scary'lil'angel: I'm glad that you can actually stand Hermione.  
  
Cory: I'm glad that you like it so far. I was going for the whole normal talking with friends thing.  
  
Camlie: I'm glad that you like it so far.  
  
Melaniewilliamsandharrypotter: I'm glad that you like the new Hermione. I will be updating as much as possible. Promise.  
  
Dragon-femme-fatale: I'm glad you like Hermione as well I'll keep the whole punctuation thing in mind.  
  
Aleatha: I'm sorry that you found their talk confusing. I'll work on the grammer a little bit for ya.  
  
Anonymous: I'll try and not worry so much.  
  
Freakyfellon: I'm glad you like Hermione's charrie. Sure I'll read your fic. I'd be glad to.  
  
Twisted Illusion: You will learn why Hermione changed and actually rather soon. I've already got that chapter finished actually it's the main part of the story. It'll be up rather soon just a few more chappies and then you'll know.  
  
Katrina Tonak: I'm glad you like it.  
  
Luvbug2: I'll try not to put those two words in every sentence any more. Lol. I didn't even really realize it.  
  
Jessica Lockhart: Yes I know that there are quite a few Americanized terms in there. If you actually pay really close attention it's only Sam and Joe that use them all though. Or at least the majority. There is a reason for that I swear.  
  
Keladry13: Thank you for being truthful about your feelings toward Hermione. I'm glad that you actually felt that you could say that to me. Thanks for your review.  
  
Anne_Evans89: Well I hope you enjoy the party. I'm glad you like is so far.  
  
Firehottie: thanks for the review!!  
  
Hermione30: I'm glad you liked it. It will be Hermione someone but I can tell you now it will NOT be Harry/Hermione.  
  
Now that that's done on with the chappie.  
  
Chapter 3 The Party  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Hermione's mother asked her as she had turned to walk out the door.  
"None of your business." Hermione replied hotly holding her long black leather coat tightly about her. She turned and walked out of the house slamming the door shut behind her.  
Lightning flashed and thunder rolled as rain began to fall heavily upon the ground and Hermione ran out to the red car parked outside her house.  
"Hey gurl what took so long?" Sam asked as they drove off.  
"The bitch wanted to know where I was goin." Hermione said as she removed her hood. She leaned forward and turned on the CD player to her favorite song, the Ignition Remix. She sat back and sang along with the song as she and Sam sped off through the countryside toward Joe's house in the country.  
  
"Hey girls it's about time you got here." Joe said as he opened the door for them. Hermione and Sam quickly walked into the house and removed their coats.  
Sam was wearing a black halter-top with black leather hip huggers. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun and she wore black heals to go with her outfit. She wore a black choker and a silver chain around her waist.  
Hermione had chosen to wear a short red oriental style dress with a rhinestone choker and silver bands on her upper arm and on her wrists. Her hair was curled loosely on the ends and fell just past her shoulders.  
Sam walked off to get them some drinks and Hermione stood near the DJ and listened to the music play while she waited for her friend to return.  
"Here gurl." Sam said as she handed Hermione a bottle. Hermione took a sip and smiled. It was her favorite drink, Skyy Blue.  
"I'm gonna go chill with the people in the other room. Stay here if ya don't wanna be around it."  
"Alright. I'll see ya in a bit then."  
"Aight. Take care gurl. Watch yourself around some of these guys aight."  
Hermione nodded and watched her friend disappear into the crowd. She stood where she was for a moment and quickly downed the contents of the bottle in her hand and walked off to get herself another bottle.  
She picked up another bottle of Skyy and walked out onto the front porch and, sitting on the porch swing, watched the rainfall.  
"Who invited you?" A cold voice said from the doorway.  
"I was invited by Joe." She said as she turned to look at the person who had spoken. She'd know that voice anywhere. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
He wore a loose white shirt that was tucked into black pants. His blond hair had grown more over the summer and fell to his shoulders freely. It was no longer slicked back but fell softly down the sides of his face and somehow kept managing to fall into his eyes.  
"Why would Richards invite a filthy little mudblood like you?" He said with a grin.  
"Because he wanted to?" Hermione said. It was really a question though she was getting really good at making smart alik comments. "I don't see why it's any of your concern. Why aren't you in there smoking with everyone else?"  
"Well Granger. I'm afraid I don't find that very amusing like they do. I find it to be merely a waste of my time. Why aren't you in there? Certainly you'd like to actually fit in for once wouldn't you?"  
"I fit in just fine Malfoy." Hermione said jumping to her feet. "I suggest that you not piss me off. I'm in a good mood and I'd like to stay like that." She sat back down and took a long drink of her Skyy but never lost sight of Malfoy out of the corner of her eye.  
After a moment Draco walked over to a chair near where she was now seated and sat down, downing the rest of his drink and staring at the ceiling. Hermione turned to look at him and noticed that he looked preoccupied.  
"Is something wrong Malfoy. You don't really seem yourself."  
"My problems are none of your business Granger."  
Hermione sighed and turned her attention back to her drink. She down the rest of the bottle and stood up to walked back inside. With one finally glance back at Malfoy she turned and walked into the house shutting the door behind her.  
"Hey gurl!" Sam exclaimed when she walked in. "Where were ya. I was lookin everywhere for ya."  
"I was outside." Hermione said with a laugh. She had just walked through the front door and Sam was asking where she had been. "Can we go this party's a little dead?" she said with a sigh.  
"Alright we'll go drivin'. Aight?"  
"Sounds good to me." Hermione said with a smile.  
As she and Sam walked out of the house Hermione glanced over to where Draco had been sitting when she walked inside. He was sitting exactly as he was when she had left him. She got into Sam's red convertible and the two girls drove off into the night. 


	4. A late night Drive

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been extremely busy. Before we get on with the chappie I have a few thank yous..  
  
SiNg SoNg24: I'm really glad that you like my fic so far. Thanks for the Review.  
  
Kath14: I'm really glad you like it. It's great hearing from you.  
  
ChickoftheDarkMoon: I'm glad you like it.  
  
TheSilverLady: Yes she's high but that don't mean she crashes necessarily. She might I haven't quite decided completely.  
  
Aleatha: Yes she is drinking and no I would never make her smoke anything. Joe is a wizard though and he's a Slytherin as well that's why Draco's there. Thanks for your review by the way.  
  
MysticAngel5: Thanks for your review  
  
AliasingTheDarkness: I agree whole heartedly about Draco. And sure I'll read your story.  
  
Blessed Spirit: thanks for the review. Yea sorry about the grammar probs my beta reader is MIA. ~Sighs~ And thanks for pointing out that little name problem. I had just finished reading a friends fic. It's called lonely hearts and it's a Ginny fic by my beta Kaydera (yes I'm advertising it. Please read it I like it) and I guess it kinda messed me up lol. And I'm glad you like the characterization of Draco. I do to hehe.Hope to hear from you soon. And hope you like this chappie.  
  
Scholcomp25: Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Dragon-femme-fatale: I don't know I didn't really see Hermione as someone to make out with just any body. Even if she has changed. I guess that would have been more interesting but o well I'm glad you like it anyway. Thanks for the input.  
  
Mellaniewilliamsandharrypotter: (Sorry if I spelled that wrong at all I cant see my review page at the moment) I'm glad you like that chappie and thanks for the review. I haven't decided if she'll do drugs at all yet she might but I don't know. If so I don't think it'll be very soon anyway.  
  
Anne-Evans89: You'll find out what's up with Draco very soon I promise.  
  
Chapter 4 A late night drive  
  
"When's your flight, Sam?" Hermione asked as they sped along the countryside. She wasn't looking forward to her friend having to return home but it was something that couldn't be avoided.  
  
"Day after tomorra'" Sam said with a smirk. "Don't you worry though. I got some plans for us for while I'm still here and tomorra is gonna be great."  
  
Sam lived in America with her father but came to Britain over summer holidays to visit her mother and younger brother. Hermione had just met her this year but she felt as though she'd known the girl all her life. They were a lot alike. Underneath Sam's partying L.A. Gurl exterior there was an actual sweet smart girl who loved books and enjoyed spending time with her little brother. But the only time that side of her showed through was when Hermione was the only one around or they were with Sam's mom and brother.  
  
"I can't believe break's almost over." Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
"Yea well I'll write ya during the school year. As long as you write me first o' course cause I don't really understand your way of mailin'."  
  
Hermione nodded when a sudden thought came to her. "Hey Sam?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"How is it that you know Joe? I mean you mentioned him once at the beginning of the summer but I know we hadn't seen him before that."  
  
"Actually he's my cousin. My mom's sister's son to be exact. He and his mother moved here from L.A. when my mom did. But they moved because he got some letter from that school of yours."  
  
Hermione nodded in understanding She looked out the rearview mirror and noticed a pair of headlight coming towards them. And they seemed to be moving rather fast. She shrugged and figured that it must just be someone from the party heading home. 'Don't blame them.' Hermione thought to herself. 'it was rather dull there.'  
  
They continued on in silence. The music the only break to the dead quiet in the car. Hermione turned and watched the countryside fly by.  
  
She turned and looked back toward the road and her eyes suddenly grew wide and she screamed.  
  
"Watch OUT!!!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update.I didn't really like this chapter and found it slightly dull but it gave a bit of info to help ppl understand. Plus I was kinda rushed while writing it. So don't judge by this chappie please. I promise I will never write another chapter this short ever again. Anyway Review!!! 


	5. Authors Note!

Sorry everyone that I haven't updated recently. I'm working on the next chapter now but I'm nowhere near done. I'm making it kinda long actually. I'm afraid I've been extremely busy lately and haven't had time to post and I apologize. I'll get the next chapter done ASAP I promise. I should have a little time this week. Or at least I hope so. This is a very hectic month for me actually. I just wanted to write to all my readers that I haven't given up on this story and wont until it's completely finished. 


End file.
